Repost: Lover Hidden
by Romantically Discharged
Summary: I'm re-posting my Lover Hidden story that got taken down. The story of Wizard, the "figment of Phury's mind" and Lydia. The sister of the Scribe Virgin and The Omega. Based on the Black Dagger Brotherhood series by J.R.Ward.
1. Chapter 1

Lover Hidden

**Kay so as some people know that I already posted this story but they took it down on, and I can't quote this but apparently I used lyrics in my story that they thought I plagiarized or something. But I never used lyrics or any songs in my story. So I don't know why the site would take down my story. If anybody who actually read my story has any idea why it was taken down then please share.**

**I'm going to look it over and make sure I don't have anything in it that I would think would be plagiarizing and then I'm going to post it again. If it gets taken down again then I'm not going to try after that.  
**

**I think it was an alright story, maybe not a fantastic one but it was also one of the first ones I posted on this site. So In a few days I will re-post the whole story. I hope that it doesn't get taken down again.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Wizard

Lover Hidden

**Chapter 1: Wizard's POV**

"There's nothing to fucking eat!" The Wizard yelled into the sunny cloudless sky that overcast his home. The light atmosphere was bright and open. There was a lovely garden with birds and little animals running around. The trees were full of rich delicious fruit and the bushes yielded hundreds of all kinds berries. The four statues stood together as a centerpiece of this world, each one depicting man in a different stage of his life. They gleamed proudly in the sunlight newly brought to this world.

It sickened him.

Where had his wonderful barren wasteland gone? It had gone away when that stupid woman had come. She had brought the sun and cut away all the wonderful weeds. She had brought life to this barren world. He hated her.

Cormia.

Just her name made what was left of his skin crawl. She came here with her smiles and her love. What did either of them need of it? He and Phury had had a fine relationship

Wizard had tried to keep them apart but no! That stupid warrior had to go and mate with the little female, turning wizard's once beautiful world into a place that could have been a fucking summer home!

Wizard looked over to his small corner of space. The only part of Phury's mind that was still tainted with his insecurities. Ugh, at least he still had his corner. There was the one spot in his new world that still held true to the old one. It was just a small spot, but it was still home to him.

He should thank someone for that… Well he couldn't thank 'the almighty one', because that son of a bitch was the one who cursed him to this life. He sure as hell couldn't thank Scribe Virgin. She was the one who… "Stop!" He yelled out in a futile effort to keep images of her out of his thoughts. The scenes flashed through his head…

_5000 years before…_

_Her blond hair caressed his chest as she lay against him. The meadow was perfect in springtime._

_They had been coming here for at least a couple weeks now. But he never noticed the scenery. He was so entranced by the woman lying next to him._

_Even in the darkness, her blond hair was like gold. Her eyes like the forget-me-nots that grew around there, they entranced him like nothing before. Her flowing aristocratic robes were a rich dark blue. They melded to her curves and shone in the moonlight. He was having a hard time not taking her there, right next to the pond._

_Her beauty still baffled him. How could such a perfect creature find him attractive? He may be the son of the richest man in town and the most sought after young man of this century, but he still couldn't believe it._

_She leaned up and smiled at him. Her smile was devastating. It made him harden for her even more._

Mine

_He smiled back at her. If she would just introduce him to her father, he would mate her in seconds. But she had been evasive on that subject. But then again she had been evasive on most subjects. He had asked to meet her father numerous times but she had come up with many colourful excuses. Anything about her past was off limits too. He was beginning to worry that he was seeing a ghost every time he came here. But her touch on his chest was enough to keep his worries away._

_The nights that had spent together were magical. He had had to work around his brotherhood schedule though. His nights were sometimes booked up fighting lessers but he was always thinking of her. Her face came to him in the quiet times._

_His Lydia._

_He leaned down to kiss her. She returned the gesture wholeheartedly. They stayed locked in that passionate embrace for a while. He wished it would never end. But he could already feel their time pass away. She was already pulling away from him._

_She looked into his eyes and whispered in her light musical voice. "I have to go."_

_He knew what the answer would be but he asked anyway "Could I escort you to your home?"_

_She shook her head and looked away from him. "No Wizard, I don't want you around dad when he's in a bad mood." He sighed angrily. Both the use of his nickname and the newest excuse were wearing on his patience. He had had that nickname ever since he had joined the brotherhood because of the 'spells he cast on the females.' But when Lydia said it he didn't like it for some reason. He had never said anything though._

_Her newest excuse was a little farfetched though. She had used the old 'dad's supplier from work got killed by a lesser' excuse, and apparently her dad was throwing fits over it. He didn't understand it though. There hadn't been that many lesser attacks out lately. He had made sure of it. But again, he never said anything._

_Lydia stood and turned to him. He quickly got to his feet and took her hands in his. He stared deep into her eyes. He leaned in for one last kiss before the night ended. She accepted and he was struck again by the beauty and loveliness of this creature in front of him._

_But the moment was ruined when a bright flash of light appeared beside them. He reacted quickly with his warrior instincts. He pulled the fragile Lydia behind him and grabbed for the daggers he had kept not far from where they had been laying. He unsheathed one as the flash became corporeal. But he gasped as he saw the billowing white, silk robes of his goddess._

_The Scribe Virgin_

_Her small body didn't even come to his shoulders but she held more power in her hands then he could even think possible._

_He stood in awe of her for a moment and then he remembered his manners. He bowed low to her and said shortly but in a very polite tone. "Scribe Virgin."_

_She nodded to him but did not answer. She looked behind him at Lydia. He turned to her and was surprised and a little shocked that she had not done respectful curtsy to their goddess. Lydia simply stared down at her with a thinly concealed annoyance. "Analisse, what are you doing here?" She said in a short clipped tone._

_He was horrified at her disrespect. You didn't make inquiries of the goddess. No matter how small. It. Didn't. Happen. And using her real name was a huge off-limits area too. He quickly tried to cover for her. "Please goddess, she meant nothing by it."_

_A small sigh came from the silk. The goddess's small voice came out like the tinkle of a bell. "Yes, I'm afraid she does. You need not explain for her warrior. I have a message."_

_He tilted his head at her but his face remained calm. She continued "Father wants you home, now Lydia."_

_He felt his entire body go into shock. His calm mask fell as he looked sideways at Lydia. His Lydia. Who stood looking at the small goddess as if she were going to mash her into the dirt. He took a step back from her. Lydia glanced pleadingly at him for a moment and then returned her glare to the Scribe Virgin. The small goddess's voice came out in a much too innocent inquiry "Oh, you didn't tell him? Did you not feel it fit to let the male know of your family? I think I should feel insulted sister."_

_His mouth fell open. He felt his heart stop pounding in his chest for a moment. He had been having lewd thoughts of a goddess? His breathing started to get a little shallow. All the things he had said to her played through his mind. He was instantly and contritely horrified._

_He saw Lydia ground her teeth at the smaller woman. She growled "You little she-devil! You knew he didn't know! You simply seek to take your pleasure from my pain!"_

_Lydia raised her hand towards The Scribe Virgin, her palm out. A massive white bolt blew out of her hand at the small goddess._

_He felt like his head was going to explode from the power that flooded the small meadow. The power forced him against his will to his knees. He clenched his teeth against the oppressive force but it was too much for him. He blacked out…_

Wizard realized he was growling. He clenched his fists and punched the nearest tree with all his anger. The cracking sound of his knuckles clashing with the tree echoed throughout the sunny world. All the little animal sounds stopped all at once and silence reined.

He pulled his fist back and looked around. All the animals and birds seemed to be looking at him. He growled loudly at them "What!?"

They all resumed what they had been doing.

"Fucking perfect." Little animals were looking down on him now.

He sat down by the tree and sighed. He missed her. He desperately wished he could see her again but he didn't know where she was. And even if he knew, he couldn't leave this hellhole to go see her. He had to be within a certain range to Phury and he didn't want to find out how far that was.

So he sat there. Missing her…


	3. Chapter 2: Lydia

I own nothing.

**Chapter 2: Lydia's POV**

Lydia whimpered in her sleep. The dream was back again…

_He fell at her feet. Her older sister forgotten, she knelt down next to her love. Her fingers ran frantically over his neck, searching for even the faintest of pulses. "Wizard!" She shouted frantically._

_She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked upon her love. He was so good to her. She had grown to love him over the past weeks. He had known nothing of her origins so he did not worship her. He was perfect. He did not look upon her with anything but love. She was simply his Lydia.  
_

_She had seen both her sister and brother with their worshipers. They had never been treated with anything but fear and/or respect. They weren't entities with hopes, fears, likes, or dislikes._

_They were faceless beings. All powerful and emotionless.  
_

_But she knew her siblings. She knew her sister's weakness for heated chocolate. And she knew her brother's talent at the violin. To her they were people. Annoying people sometimes, but people all the same.  
_

_Sometimes she thought that her father might have it right. If you never showed yourself to your creations then you never had to put up with any of the bullshit. But that was the only thing she agreed with her father about._

_She hated that dick._

_"Wizard! Damn it!" She shouted again._

_He was breathing but it was faint. Lydia felt tears run down her face. She couldn't believe it had turned out like this. He was supposed to be enjoying an uneventful walk home by now. But now her life had gotten to him._

_She heard her sister say behind her. "He's going to be fine. You know that."_

_She turned to her sister "You think I don't know that?"_

_Analisse tilted her head and said "We are all powerful. We are the same."_

_Her sadness over her actions and her man's resulted fainting vanished in the storm of her anger. Lydia stood over her older sister and said in her face. "You really think we're the same? Do you really? You haven't a clue what I have gone through, do you?"_

_Analisse looked at the ground and sighed quietly "I'm sorry."_

_Lydia leaned back down to Wizard. She quickly gathered him in her arms and started away from the meadow. She had sometimes hated the strength that came with being all powerful. But tonight she loved it. As she carried him she threw over her shoulder "Oh and I guess I'll be right home after delivering my package, huh sis?"_

_Lydia heard a small angelic growl behind her but didn't react. She enjoyed tormenting her sister. So she tried to turn every sentence she said to her Analisse into a question._

_Analisse disliked questions ever since Lydia could remember. She didn't know why though. Maybe it had had to do with their father but she had never thought to ask or get it explained. But she liked to think she had made the pet peeve worse for Analisse._

_She had heard that Analisse had smote the head off of one of her followers because he had dared to ask her too many questions. Lydia smiled. Her sister would probably never be able to handle another question again._

_Their brother on the other hand had no pet peeves, other than the normal male ones. He was never very welcome to the house anymore after he and Analisse had started arguing. Lydia still talked to him though. But she never liked to be around him much. He always smelled of rotting flesh. But he was still family._

_Lydia finally arrived at the brotherhood home. Well, the king's home. They had never really gotten around to building one. The training school was not far from the house but you couldn't see it from the manicured yard._

_Lydia walked right up to the door of the house and placed Wizard on the doorstep like a baby she wanted to be rid of. She knocked lightly on the door and turned to leave, she didn't need to get caught here with him._

_But her plans were interrupted when the door opened and a _doggen_ poked his head out. He asked her in his polite manner "May I ask who you are madam?"_

_Lydia stifled a laugh. She had always liked her creations. The _doggen_ had been her idea and creations since the start of Analisse's race. She turned back to the doggen and smiled "I was just delivering a package."_

_When the _doggen_ got a good look at her his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "Lady Lydia." He gasped_

_Lydia rolled her eyes and said "Really Fritz, must you do that every time?"_

_He straightened and brushed unseen dust from his coat. "I'm terribly sorry my lady. I'll try to remember that in the future."_

_She shook her head but didn't say anything. She pointed to the ground between them "Well, here's my package. I hope you will give him a message from me when he wakes."_

_The _doggen_ gasped at the fallen warrior on the doorstep. Then they both heard a deep commanding voice from inside the house "Fritz, who's at the door?"_

_Lydia looked up at the king of her sister's race. Wrath. His black hair was short and he wore nothing to cover his pale eyes. She didn't see the rest of him but she knew that he was built like the warriors he housed. He didn't actually fight but it was said he liked to keep in shape just in case. He even sometimes helped the brothers with their practice._

_Lydia quickly made this distraction to escape away from there._

_She dematerialized back to the house she shared with her sister and father. Her sister had been away from it for long periods of time though. When she was there she was talking of her new temple that she was having built. When that was done she was going to move into it, leaving Lydia alone to live with father. She shuddered at the thought._

_Oh well, best to get this over with early._

_She walked in and immediately announced "I'm home father!"_

_A great gust of power came flying at her. She was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall. She heard her father's voice inside of her head. "_I saw what happened down there in that meadow. You weren't being nice to your sister like I asked._"_

_Lydia choked out "I'm sorry father."_

_Another gust of power came and she felt every bone in her human body break…_

Lydia awoke screaming.

She looked about the room frantically. But there was no one. Just like every other moment of her existence. She wiped away the rivers of sweat that had fallen down her face. She was tired of having these nightmares, they only left her shaking.

As punishment she had been confined to this room between worlds where no one but father could tred without being blasted apart. There was no definite way to tell time in this place so Lydia went without. She had no idea even how long she had been here. It was all the same anyway. She still couldn't be with her Wizard.

She missed him terribly. He had been so good to her, even when it was bad. He had made her smile. She was a lost without him. But she couldn't get out of here to get to him. And even if she got out she had no clue of where to look for him.

So she laid there, missing him…


	4. Chapter 2: Scribe Virgin

I own nothing.

**Chapter 3: Scribe Virgin's POV**

Scribe Virgin sighed sadly as she walked her empty halls. The sounds of her precious birds were the only thing that broke the silence. The empty whiteness was unblemished and unaffected by the outside world. But the people inside them were.

Her body was shining blandly on the walls of her temple. The identical walls she had walked for years. Both sides were lined with tall white unblemished pillars. There was no color in her white temple. Except for her own black robe she would blend into the background seamlessly.

But the white was how she liked it. She loved the color. It was the undisputed representation of pureness. And she needed her area to be pure for her to be able to focus. She had designed the whole temple from top to bottom. The first batch of chosen had worked very diligently on it under her watchful eye, making sure that they did everything to her exact specifications.

Everything was the same as that day that it had been created. None of the chosen noticed but she had made it so that in the temple, time could be distorted. Night never came to her realm so time never moved forward here. For the chosen to age she had to transport them out of the temple when they slept. But none of them seemed to notice. She made sure of it. But with most of the chosen moving into the compound that the warrior Phury had set up, surely they would begin to notice that they were aging slightly faster.

Scribe Virgin drifted her way to the scribe's wing of her temple. She wasn't sure what drew her there but she was there none the less. The room was lit by the four flickering candles positioned at the corners of the room. This wing was not as open as the rest of the temple. The original scribes had told her that the sunlight had distorted the images in the scrying pools so she had instantly had them block out all the other light.

The few scribes that were left sat studiously at their desks with their scrying pools. They all stood up as she entered and curtsied to her. She nodded and they returned to their recording.

The few scribes in the room were the only source of color in the otherwise white room. It only slightly irked Scribe Virgin now that the chosen had different hair colors. She wished that they would have white hair to go along with her lovely temple but she could not ask them to change their hair color for her. She did not want to ask them to do something they may not want to do. They may say yes to her request but she knew they would only say that because she was their god.

Scribe Virgin looked around. She had never noticed how big this room was. She only noticed now because it was so empty. It was not that different from the sequestered scribe's room so she could not help comparing the two. This one was so much bigger than the other one .

Her eyes drew towards an unoccupied scrying pool. It showed a dark image on it and she couldn't tell where it was from. She looked towards the head scribe and commanded "I want to know who was at that pool."

The head scribe looked up. Her light brown hair pulled up into the chosen's customary twist. Her wide eyes were almond shaped and wise. Most of the scribes seemed to age far faster than the rest of the chosen, probably because they experienced more in their lifetimes then any of the others. The small teardrop pearl around her neck glinted in the candlelight. The pearls were her own version of a tracking chip. She knew where every chosen was at any time of the day or night.

The Head Scribe said respectively with a calm voice "That chair has been unoccupied ever since Scribe Liza went to live with Master Phury and Chosen Cormia, your holiness."

Scribe Virgin nodded sadly at the head scribe. She sat back at the pool in front of her and continued to record.

Scribe Virgin's curiosity made her go over and look in the pool. She was shocked at what she saw.

Lydia

She hadn't seen her only sister in years.

Had to be a couple centuries now.

Scribe Virgin thought back…Yes. 4000 years ago she had last seen her sister. She had always been at odds with Lydia but she had never come to hate her sister with the same degree hate she was shown. But Lydia had her reasons so she never took it to heart.

She remembered how happy her sister had been. Scribe Virgin smiled fondly as she recalled her sister and the warrior. They had been so good together, so happy. She had seen the way her sister's eyes would light up in his presence. And she hadn't known the warrior well but she knew a smitten man when she saw one. He put her wants and needs before anything else. He had been so diligent with keeping Lydia happy.

It was almost scary how close they were. Scribe Virgin had been a little jealous. But she had given up any possibility for that life when she had announced her undertaking of godhood. Once you had followers and a race, you really couldn't just bow out. That was another matter in which her father had been smart about. Nobody noticed if you weren't there when you never really showed up.

But back to Lydia. They had been almost perfect for each other.

Up until Scribe Virgin had found out what he had been doing behind her sister's back…

_Scribe Virgin was floating on a puffy white cloud. Her temple had just been finished and she was going to move away from the family home. She was delighted that the temple had been completed so quickly. The ladies had been so diligent in their work._

_She glided gracefully over the buildings. Her pristine white robe was shining in the harvest moonlight. Even the irritating colors of the dark city were having less of an effect on her tonight._

_She had been pleased these past couple years. Lydia was happy, and that meant she was out of her hair. Her sister hadn't had time to bug her at all. Ever since she bonded with that warrior, Scribe Virgin's life had been an easy street._

_But she was a little concerned. She had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen soon niggling at the back of her mind. It had started out as a small tickle in the back of her head but had slowly gown into a worm of doubt._

_It was odd that her father had allowed the couple to be together. He was very strict with his rules and wouldn't allow either of his girls to mate unless he did thorough background, foreground, and upside-down checks on him. But 'The Wizard', as he was called, got through without a passing mention._

_Scribe Virgin couldn't wrap her mind around it. But it was her sister's affair so she shouldn't intervene._

_She hoped that this warrior was a good decision for her sister though. She wasn't one to put faith in the lower beings, as her father called them. They, unlike the all-powerful were not bound by their word so she had never been able to work up a very sure trust of them. But she trusted her sister in this matter because Lydia was not one to trust easily._

_Lydia ever since she had come into existence had been open about her feelings but never quick to give trust. Lydia felt it had to be earned, but she had set an almost too high bar on her trusting. Scribe Virgin felt the same but the difference was that she was not above destroying a person's existence in the case of a betrayal._

_So Scribe Virgin was torn on the matter but she decided to let it pass._

_She smiled gaily again as the thought left her mind. But what didn't leave was the foreboding sense she had of the future._

_She drifted easily through the city until she heard a familiar voice "Sorry, gotta go."_

_A teary voice screamed back "Just get out!"_

_Scribe Virgin looked down at the street. And she knew where the foreboding feeling was coming from._

_Outside a prostitutes house was her very own brother-in -law._


	5. Chapter 4: Phury

I own nothing.

**Chapter 4: Phury's POV**

Phury woke up slowly. The familiar feeling of contentment settled deeply in his languid bones. He felt Cormia's comforting presence next to him on the bed. She still slept so he took this time to gaze at her loveliness. He was still amazed that she was here with him. He kept thinking that she was going to end up as an extended effect of the red smoke haze and be but a pleasant dream of his drugged haze. Each morning he was so thankful for her presence.

She was his light that kept away the darkness from his past.

He thought of that dark time in his past. He wasn't happy that he had done it but he couldn't change the past. He could only accept it for what it was. Wizard had been silent ever since he had quit. He was glad for that. He didn't need that on his mind when he was with Cormia. But he brushed away the dark thoughts. He couldn't have them around Cormia.

A small smile crept upon his face as she leaned repositioned herself closer to him. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her plush lips parted slightly in unintentional limpness. Her hair shone in the moonlight being let in by the windows. She was so unlike his life. She was pure and untouched. He was battle-hardened and tough.

His thoughts drifted back to the night before. He ended up smiling even bigger when he recalled all the things they did in explicit detail. Looking back now, he almost blushed. They had certainly been akin to wild animals.

He groaned happily and threw his arm across his eyes. He heard Cormia moan slightly beside him. He didn't have to look over to know she was awake. He peeked at her to find her peeking back at him with a deep red blush spreading over her adorable cheeks. She moaned even louder when she saw his face. He just laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Nothing could spoil this perfect morning for them.

The smell of burnt wood wafted up from the bottom floors of the house.

Phury and Cormia both jumped out of bed and ran to the door. They threw the door open and raced down the stairs to the kitchen. Smoke was wafting thickly through the room. Cormia coughed and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. Phury did the same. He said loudly to her "Go back to our room. I'll handle this."

She shook her head as her eyes started to water. She looked through the smoke and said one word that was all "Eliza."

Phury sighed good naturedly. They pushed through the smoke and found the new toaster that had replaced the last one. It now looked like a cartoon machine that had been blown up. Eliza was huddling underneath the table when Cormia had spotted her. She matched the toaster and had a certain cartoonish look to her with her hair standing strait up and black streaks all over her face. Phury almost laughed but held it in to keep the seriousness of the situation intact.

Eliza was stunned and wide eyed as the pair got her out from under the table. The other chosen had just started to funnel out of their rooms and cough through the smoke. Phury walked over to the windows and pushed them open. He leaned out and immediately felt the fresh air as it flowed through him. Smoke gushed out the windows around him and floated up to the night sky.

With the help of all the chosen Phury and Cormia were able to let all the smoke out of the house and put the new toaster away. Eliza was comforted and enfolded back into the mesh of chosen that comforted her with warm, forgiving words.

Phury and Cormia looked at each other over the island in the middle of the kitchen. She smiled at him shyly. His returning smile was wide. He sat down on the stool near his hip and watched as Cormia prepared their evening meal. The vision of her moving around their kitchen was pleasing to his eye. All his stress melted away when she was there with him.

_Mine_

Even though he had marked his territory, over and over and over again. He still couldn't help but feel he needed to touch her again, and again and again.

_You'll mess it up soon enough. Then where will you be?_

The thoughts came unbidden to Phury's mind. He shook his head to clear them from his mind.

He felt Cormia's comforting hands on his head and he sighed in contentment. There was his light again, leading him from the dark. She whispered in his ear. "Where are you?"

Phury laughed and shook his head. "Never far from you, my love."

All dark thoughts fled his mind as his light stood by him.

**I think this one was weird and a little rushed but I'm not changing it.**

**All Black Dagger Brotherhood lovers review!**

**And if not why are you looking at this?**


	6. Chapter 5: Wizard

**All Black Dagger Brotherhood lovers review!**

**And if not why are you looking at this?**

**Chapter 5: Wizard's POV**

Wizard huffed heavily. That had taken a lot of effort on his part. He laid down on the ground and tried not to move too much. His fight against Phury's new found consciousness was a bitch. It had been an exponentially easier task when Phury had been wallowing in his pain. Even better whenever he had used that red smoke.

God, Wizard loved the red smoke.

But now Phury had gotten himself a new mate and was clean of the wonderfully dulling drug. Wizard needed a way to get Phury away from Cormia. But he couldn't do anything in this weak form of his at the present. He needed Phury to start doubting himself again. It would lead to more misery, and then more food, and in result more power! What was left of Wizard's skin tingled with an anticipation he hadn't felt in a long time.

He turned is thoughts and his gaze to the small pile of food that came when Phury's doubt had shown itself, even if for a brief instant. Wizard had finally gotten too hungry to stand idly by. He had whispered doubtful thoughts to Phury's mind in a last stitch effort to get some much needed food. Phury's mind was really starting to feel like the prison it was intended to be for Wizard. When he had free run of his host's mind he could always forget that it was a home he had not chosen for himself.

But he would always be reminded in some way that he was a parasite of these spaces and would kill almost anything he came into contact with. For all his previous hosts he had left in the putrid state of death. All of which were tormented by Wizard for years until they had finally claimed their own lives in desperate attempt to be rid of him.

But even with the power he received from every host a dark pit of hate was festering in Wizard. Hate for himself firstly but an even greater hatred for the one who had cursed him to such an existence. It was hard for Wizard to do what he did but he had been hardened by many years of doing it. The first host he had killed had been so easy in one way but so hard in another. Wizard was not the vengeful type. He didn't revel in the deeds he did. He would rather not preform them at all, but it was all necessary.

Necessary. Wizard had come to live by that word now. His life was now divided into two categories:Necessary and Unnecessary. Anything that didn't fit into the first was quickly discarded. Like compassion and self-worth, what needs did those fulfill to him? None, so they were quickly disposed of.

Wizard sighed heavily. Maybe he should put himself into the unnecessary portion of his categories.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if something like this had happened before he met Lydia then he would have contemplated ending his existence more quickly and readily then he was now. He wouldn't have wanted to live with himself if he was forced to do things to hurt and eventually kill others. But as it was now, he found he couldn't bring himself to do it. If his Lydia was out there waiting for him then he would continue to do what detested.

His thoughts came back to his measly pile of food. The small mound of food didn't look very appealing, but to a starving man such as himself it was his temporary salvation. He crawled over to it and picked through it reverently. He was so hungry he could only hold out for a moment and then he shoveled it into his mouth. When he completed the small pile he then began to lick it reverently off his fingers.

But then he remembered himself and was disgusted with what he saw. He leaned back on his knees and sighed sadly.

Was this really how far he had fallen? What would Lydia think of him now? He never wanted her to see him like this.

He sighed

He was ashamed of the man he would have to present to his love. But he could do nothing more for her. There was nothing for him to improve upon. His face and body were horribly disfigured and had to be constantly covered by his heavy black cowl. Nor could he improve on his personality for he had given that up in place of his survival.

But he was still missing his heart without his Lydia here. She would love it here. It was so pretty. Wizard had liked it for a little bit but then he had seen it for what it was.

Unnecessary.

It was an empty existence but he got by. Always hoping that the curse on him would be lifted and he could at least look at his Lydia once more. He wanted to do so much more but he didn't want her to get to close to what he was now. He was too contaminated for her now. She would never love the creature he had become.

He laid down in his little corner of hell and rested until the next opportunity presented itself for him to get a little more food…

**K'ep here's a little of more of Wizards troubles. He's a big downer, but he's gotta be for his part in the story.**

**I know it isn't very long but I don't think we should dwell on his pain while there is other stuff going on.**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6: Scribe Virgin

**Review please and tell me what you thi****nk!****  
**

**Chapter 6 Scribe Virgin's POV**

Scribe Virgin stared at Lydia through the scribe pond. She was a little stunned but recovered. Then she looked closer at her sister. She was asleep so Scribe Virgin could look without being self-conscious of sightless eyes staring back at her.

Her sister looked no different than when she had seen her last. She still retained the youthful look to her. Mostly because she would never look a day older than twenty five, the perks of being all powerful. But she seemed troubled. Scribe Virgin knew it must be hard on her sister to not be around the warrior.

Her sister was lying on her side on the small bed in the bare room. Scribe Virgin sighed. She had never been to her father's punishment chambers but she had heard all about them from Lydia.

Lydia had been in them often.

Scribe Virgin felt a strange sort of clenching in her chest. She didn't know what it was but it felt unpleasant.

Lydia shifted slightly as if she knew that Scribe Virgin was watching. She watched her sister for a couple more moments and then she made a decision.

She turned away from the scribe pool. "Keep this pool open. I'll return soon."

The head scribe nodded her head demurely and said "Of course your excellency."

Scribe Virgin whisked herself out of the scribe wing. As soon as she was away from the eyes of her loyal scribe she transported herself to her father's domain.

She landed smack in the middle of her father's house. She looked around. Her father liked living the simple lifestyle. His house was a simple wooden cabin with one room and a stove. It had one large window on a wall that overlooked a large expanse of snowy mountain.

She didn't hear him or sense him but she knew he was there. He rarely left his home and if he did everyone knew it.

"_Why have you come here my precious daughter?"_

Scribe Virgin suppressed a shudder at the power her father's voice held. She knew he wouldn't do anything to her. Lydia on the other hand…

"Admirable father, I come to ask a boon." Scribe Virgin would have been sweating bullets if she could sweat.

"_But of course my wonderful daughter, proceed with your question."_

"I ask for my sister Lydia." Scribe Virgin tensed as the power around her became thick.

"_Lydia…I have not thought of her in some time… neither have you."_

Scribe Virgin hung her head "And it pains me greatly."

"_I was not aware of that my magnificent daughter. But she is still being contained. It would be a disaster if I set her loose on my planet. I cannot do that."_

Scribe Virgin sighed wearily. She knew her father wouldn't be that receptive to her sister`s freedom but she hadn't expected him to pull that out so soon.

Lydia had been locked up in the punishment chamber some time ago. Her powers had been to much for the mortal world to handle. She had been upset when he warrior had been about to be put to death. Their father had locked her up to let her 'cool down'. But Scribe Virgin knew it was just an excuse. He would have used any excuse that was even close to plausible to lock her up.

"Father, it has been a long time. I feel she has moved on."

Her father was silent. Scribe Virgin knew it wasn't in agreement so she used some information she had been holding onto for such an occasion.

"I do not know where Wizard is."

Which was very true. After Wizard's punishment and Lydia's "cooling down", Scribe Virgin had ceased to look for her brother in law. She didn't want to lie to her father about his location so she hadn't looked for him. Her father couldn't read minds so he couldn't find Wizard either.

"_WHAT!? That insignificant little bug has slipped through your radar? He should have been killed that night. Now he is going to continue to be a thorn in my side. I want him found."_

Scribe Virgin started "Father, about Lydia…"

"_Yes, use her. He will come out for her."_

Scribe Virgin whispered "Thank you father."

There was a rush of air through the small room and then Lydia was there, lying in front of her. Lydia still slept peacefully as if she had never been disturbed.

Scribe Virgin transported herself and her sister back to her temple. With the familiar white walls surrounding her Scribe Virgin felt at home. A chosen that had been standing in the room before them gasped at the sudden arrival. She immediately bowed and greeted politely "Your holiness. I was not prepared."

Scribe Virgin nodded and ordered "Take this girl and have her cleaned up and prepared."

The chosen smiled and said "Oh a new sister! It will be so good to have a new sister."

Scribe Virgin shook her head and said "No, she will not be a new sister."

The chosen tilted her head but didn't say anything. Scribe Virgin knew she wanted to ask who Lydia was but she didn't want to anger her deity. Also her sister wouldn't want that. She had never wanted to be connected to her family in any way. Lydia had hated that she was all powerful. She had always wanted to be like the humans, more so when she had me her husband.

Scribe Virgin sighed quietly. The chosen had gone and called another chosen to help drag Lydia to the bath room to get her cleaned up.

Suddenly the events of the night came to Scribe Virgin. She had gotten her sister back. And her father expected to use her as bait for Wizard. Oh my. This was going to be hard to explain to Lydia.

Lydia wasn't prepared for the outside world yet. Last time her little sister had been outside was when the popular form of transportation was by horse. There was no way she would be able to just blend in.

It was going to take some training.

Scribe Virgin suddenly found herself back in the scribe wing.

The head scribe nodded to her again in greeting. "Your holiness." She didn't acknowledge it. She was distracted by what the scribe was recording.

"When she's ready. The Scribe Virgin will bless us with a little one. But until then I'm content with this." A deep male voice said.

Scribe Virgin almost smiled at the image of Wrath and the image of his _shellan _Elizabeth, or Beth as she liked to be called. They were curled up in their bed and the lights were out but Scribe Virgin could see them as perfectly as if the sun had been shining on them. The Head Scribe of course could not. She could only listen to the couple as they whispered to each other.

Then a thought entered Scribe Virgin's mind. Could she? Would it help? She could tell her father that she was simply having Lydia trained before they looked for Wizard. Surely he would accept that wouldn't he?

And with that the inkling started to form in her mind…

**And there we are. Finally I got done with this one. Whew, that was hard. I seriously got a lot of writers block with these new chapters that I've been posting**

**Here we go, Sorry peoples. **


	8. Chapter 7: Scribe VirginLydia

**Chapter 7 Scribe Virgin/Lydia's POV**

_**Scribe Virgin's POV**_

Scribe Virgin looked over at the scribing pool. The brothers and their mates were all sitting down for first meal. All except Phury and his mate Cormia, who had at one time been one of my chosen. It was a perfect time to ask them a favor. But first she had to make some adjustments.

She looked over at Lydia's unconscious body. She was still sleeping peacefully on one of the white lounge chairs, unaware of what was going to happen to her. Lydia had been cleaned up and dressed in a ceremonial chosen robe. Even after her long imprisonment she still looked the same as before. Just as Scribe Virgin remembered her.

Before she transported them to the brother's mansion she used her powers to change Lydia's appearance. She watched as Lydia slowly changed before her eyes. As the transforming stopped she leaned down to her sister and touched her throat. Her magic flowed into her sister's body and wrapped into her core.

It was done

She waved her hand over her precious sister's cheek and pulled the hood up around her face. She was dreading what would happen when her sister confronted her again. She would no doubt be livid at what Scribe Virgin had done.

Scribe Virgin could only hope that Lydia saw that this was the only way she could give her sister freedom once again. And hopefully she would never find Wizard again. She could only hope that he was dead now and there was nothing left of him.

One could only hope. And Scribe Virgin hoped for it almost on the edge of obsession. Lord, how she hated her brother in law.

But back to the task at hand.

Scribe Virgin sighed and prepared herself for the confrontation with the brothers. There was a flash of light and she was in the dining hall of the brothers mansion.

All of the brothers instantly stood at her sudden and unannounced appearance and their _shellan's_ followed slowly after them. She was always surprised that women who had no previous attachment to her or any deity for that matter, would be so quick to adapt to their mates culture. She was pleased that they adapted so quickly but it was still a surprise.

She looked over all of them and said "Sit…" They did immediately "I'm only dropping off something I wish to be looked after for a while." She gestured to Lydia, wrapped up in her loosely fitting white robe that enveloped her new small frame. "I need her trained in the way of the modern world. She is new to it and I could think of no better people to train her."

She laughed inside. They had no idea of the honor she had just bestowed upon them.

She looked around the table and waited for someone to say something.

She saw Wrath jerk in his seat. His wife had hit his leg under the table. He immediately straightened up and answered her. "Of course, Scribe Virgin. We will train her to the best of our ability."

She nodded 'I trust you will."

Then she teleported herself back to the scribe wing in her temple.

She sighed as she watched the scene unfold in the scribe pool…

_**Lydia's POV**_

Lydia groggily shook herself awake.

Back to more of her boring existence, she thought. She didn't want to open her eyes for the fear of what she would see. She dreaded opening her eyes and seeing the same four walls, the same thread bare bed, the same plain dress that she wore every single day of her imprisonment. Every day it wore at her more and more.

But something was different. She felt her eyebrows pull together as she felt a fabric around her that she hadn't felt there before. She looked down and saw the white silk-like robe covering her. Then a sound penetrated her ears. It had a strange sound that was unpleasant to her ears. Maybe her father had found another way to punish her.

Lydia opened her eyes, ready to face whatever her father had prepared for her. She was surprised to see that she wasn't in her punishment room anymore. That was odd. Had father let her out? She doubted it but it was still a possibility.

She looked around the large room. It instantly reminded her of the old brotherhood mansion. It looked almost exactly the same, except the old one didn't have funny boxes sticking out of the corners of the room.

Suddenly Lydia was aware of people looking at her. There was a large table in the middle of the room with all the occupants staring at her with looks she couldn't name.

It was almost like she had been thrown back in time.

But she knew it wasn't the same. There was major differences… But so many similarities… Her eyes clung to the similarities like lifelines in a stormy sea.

Of course the room was still the same. Wrath still sat at the head of the table and the brothers still dine together.

But that was where it ended.

The brothers at the table were different. Her beloved Wizard wasn't sitting there waiting with his bright smile that was always the only good part of her day. And the wives were different too. Wrath's _shellan _was even half-human. Lydia stared hard at the occupants of the table. They all appeared so different. Gone was the loose fitting robes or even armor, in it's place was black material that clung so tightly to the warrior's toned muscles that she wondered how their_ doggen_ got them into such outfits. There must be a lot of heavy lifting involved.

Her gaze slid to the wives. They appeared more normal. All their clothes were light and airy. One stood out to her though. She was unnatural. Lydia felt a little unnerved by her presence. Why was one of the undead sitting here like everyone else? Must be my sister's work, Lydia thought disgustedly. But why would she do that? There was no viable explanation that would make sense to her.

The whole room reeked of her sister's handiwork. But Lydia expected it. The race's king had been heavily dependent on her sister back when she had still been with her Wizard. The wives mostly had the smell of her sister on them. But one of the males had a stink about him too.

She was pulled back to the present when she heard "Hi there little girl, what's your name?"

One of the wives had dared to approach her. She smelled human but she still had traces of Scribe Virgin's scent on her. It was light but still there. She had risen out of her seat and had come over to her.

Lydia stared at the hands that had were being held out to her. No way. Who did this woman think she was? She didn't know who she was messing with.

Then the actual words registered in her mind. The woman had called her a little girl! Although Lydia did have to admit that it was a little flattering, she was angered deeply. Did she really look that young? What had happened when she was asleep!?

Lydia started yelling "DON'T YOU LITTLE GIRL ME! I AM MANY CENTURIES YOUR SENIOR! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN DOWN TO!"

The woman straightened up. She looked over to the table and asked "Oh my. John, we may be in need of your assistance."

What was this woman talking about? Who was this John and why would he be able to speak with her? Was she suddenly speaking a different language?

The woman should be frightened, or at least shocked... SOMETHING!

But the woman kept her cool and started making weird gestures with her hands. Lydia held up her hands for the woman to stop. She did and looked at Lydia expectantly. Then she looked a little flustered.

"Oh, I'm sorry hunny." She got down on her knees in front of Lydia and asked in a voice used to sooth and entertain small children. "Do you not know sign language?"

Lydia's mouth opened a little bit. There was an entire language with your hands? And why was this woman asking if she knew it? Lydia started to ask the woman what she was talking about when she actually listened to the words coming out of her own mouth. And she made a horrifying discovery.

She wasn't making any sounds.

What the hell had happened when she was asleep!?

…

**There we go, finally throw together and posted.**

**I have been so swamped with life lately. It's been a little hard. Here we are though.  
**


End file.
